The Painting
by FerretScar
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* This is an Alternate Universe fiction of Draco and Cho. Post Hogwarts. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Painting by FerretScar

 "Can I take your order?"

Draco was skimming the menu as the _barista_ in Starbucks disturbed his thoughts.

"Uhm, how's the Cappuccino today?" he asked.

"It's been good in a way. Most of the folks here order it, even in the summer."

"Let me get a _Grande_ then. And could you put a lot of foam in it?"

"Would it be decaf or regular?"

"Regular."

"Mmkay sir. That would be three dollars and forty eight cents."

As soon as Draco paid the _barista_, he went to the little bar where drinks were usually placed.  He was checking his palm pilot for his appointments for the day as he heard his order.

"_Grande Cappuccino with a lot of foam?"_ yelled the other _barista_.

Draco looked up and noticed the accent on her voice. _She's British and she's serving coffee? What madness is this?_ Draco surveyed the _barista_ who was busy preparing other drinks for other customer. _She looks familiar. I wonder where I've met her._

"Hey Cho, looks like you have another admirer!" shouted the _barista_ who helped Draco with his drinks.

_Cho?__ Where did I hear that…Cho Chang? The Ravenclaw Seeker? Oh my… She works here?_

The girl looked up and saw Draco. There was a quizzical look on her face because Draco was staring at her intensely.  She was trying to think if she knew the person looking at her.

"Is your Cappuccino okay, Sir?"  The girl asked with a tone on her voice that Draco didn't like. But Draco shrugged it off.

"Cho? Cho Chang? Are you Cho from Hog… erm, I mean, from school?" Draco asked.

The girl looked at him, surveyed his face.  Suddenly, it lit and exclaimed, "Malfoy?"

"Yes. Draco for short," he smiled at her, extending his hand.

Cho smiled bashfully and shook his hand. "How are you? You live here? Where do you work? Oh my god, I couldn't believe this. It's nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too, Cho.  I'm okay, I guess. I just moved here a week ago and they said I should try _this_ particular Starbucks," he chuckled. "Now I know what my colleagues are talking about."

Before Cho could reply, she was interrupted by the other _barista_.

"Hey Cho, would you mind stop flirting and get back to work?" the _barista_ teased.

"I wasn't flirting Stan," Cho looked at him with a stern face.  "He's an old friend, er, of some sort," Cho looked at Draco sheepishly.

Draco laughed. "Well, since we don't have time to talk now, mind if I meet you after work?"

"No, that would be nice. I get off at two." Cho said as she laid two coffees on the high table.

Draco looked at his watch, "That early?"  People, who were waiting for their coffees were glaring at Draco. Others were mesmerized by Draco's looks and built.

"I just work here part time. It's not my real job," she leaned closer to Draco so no one would here, "I'm just here for the free coffee."

Draco laughed again, "Okay. Two it is. I'll come back and we can have lunch, if that's fine with you."

"Of course. Er, it was nice seeing you again, Malf - - er, I mean, Draco. I'll see to you later, all right?" She quickly ended it because Stan was about to snap at Cho again.

Draco waved goodbye as he left Starbucks. He completely forgot about his foamy Cappuccino. But he only realized it when he was back at his office. 

His mind wandered off and thought about Cho. _Our hard-to-get pretty Seeker's working in Starbucks? I wonder what her real job is._ Still, he didn't care what her real job was. The moment he heard her voice he knew he would have a good time living in USA.

Draco had been thru a lot from the past years when he was at Law school. Narcissa, his mother, realized that she could no longer bear Lucius ordering her around and found out that Lucius was trying to gather the Death Eaters to continue Voldemort's plans. Voldermort died when Draco was still at Hogwarts and Lucius was his most faithful servant.  Of course, Narcissa told the Ministry about it and when Lucius was locked up at Azkaban prison that was the time when Draco came home from a tiring semester.  He had no idea that his family was broken into pieces.  

When Narcissa went back to her old boyfriend from Hogwarts, Draco couldn't take it no more and decided to leave his mother and live his own life in London.  He was the only heir to the Malfoy estate and Lucius didn't leave anything to Narcissa. Not that she cared, of course. She was already happy with his lover.  

Draco couldn't accept the humiliation what his family had given him. At first, he couldn't concentrate on his studies. His family problems were killing him inside. Then he had no friends to talk to because everybody despised him for being an arrogant selfish prick. Even his Hogwarts friends didn't help because he had only Crabbe and Goyle. At least, he considered them friends.  When he was on the brig of ending his life, his professor told him to get therapy.  He had gone into psychiatry and that helped him a lot. He changed for the better and made a lot of friends and slowly, he was gaining back his self-confidence and his self-determination. Sooner or later, he graduated; having the highest honors in the whole lot.

Still, he was empty inside and lonely. He envied his friends for having girlfriends and envied them when they had a family to spend the holidays with.  He did try to go out with several girls, both undergraduate and law school, but none of them was the perfect maiden he was looking for. He didn't have any serious relationship.  He felt like he was cheating to his girl of his dreams. None of the girls made Draco trembled whenever he was around. None of them made him held his breath as they smile at him. None of his so-called girlfriends had placed him in a tongue-tied situation.  No one could make him do those things.  None of them could ever make his heart beat so fast, make his hands a little sweaty and couldn't produce a single word from his mouth. Only Cho Chang could do that to him and Draco felt alive whenever that happens.

Ever since Draco saw Cho Chang at the Yule Ball dancing with Cedric, he couldn't care less if he was drooling all over his robes for he had never seen such beauty and magnificence.  Her soft smile that made his knees weak, those sparkling eyes that made his heart soften and the gracefulness of her actions, like she was royalty.

He had tried to ask her out but she was in a complete distress of Cedric's death on his fifth year. Draco gave her time to recover but he made sure she had noticed his presence.  Draco would compliment her on her Quidditch skills and sometimes, asked for further information about Prefect rules since he was a Prefect at Hogwarts.  When he saw her gaining back her old self, he did not know that Potter was helping her through it all.  It was too late to ask her out because in the beginning of her last year at Hogwarts, Potter and Cho dated and became the most popular couple of all time.

~~~~

Back at his office, he sat down at his chair and carefully reminisced Cho's face. He tried not to be arrogant with her, as he could not help himself to get agitated. He had found Cho Chang.  He was looking for her after his life at Hogwarts. But he stopped hoping there would be a future for them since he figured she and Harry Potter were happily married. That image made his stomach sick.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco replied quickly. Straighten up as he faced the person who disturbed his thoughts. He was trying to remember if he saw a wedding ring on Cho's hands.

It was his secretary, Jane. She was somewhat five feet and four inches, same height as Cho.  She had a very short red hair, dyed of course, small face and a very comforting smile.  She was holding a small notebook, a blue pen and a FedEx envelope.

"Mr. Malfoy, there were a few phone calls for you when you were out. Do you want me to read the messages for you?"

"By all means, Jane," he gestured his hand to continue. 

Completely shock to hear her addressed by her first name, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Only three phone calls, sir.  One from a Mr. David and he wanted an update about the Max Flax case.  Second was from a Ms. Remedy and she wanted an update for the Bristolboards case and the last one was from a Ms. Parkinson and she said that she's in town to visit some friends and she wanted you to call her at the Hyatt hotel at room 821. She also left her cellular number, just in case she's not at the hotel room."

Draco sighed. Pansy was still following Draco whenever he went and it irritated him.

"What time did Caitlin call?"

"Uhm, about nine fifteen, sir."

"What about Edward?"

"About nine thirty, sir."

"Okay. Anything else?" he pressed the space key on his keyboard so the screensaver, which was a snake eating a lion, was wiped out from his monitor.

"No sir. That is all," said Jane.

"Thank you Jane," he faced his computer and opened up his email.

Jane didn't leave the room. She was still standing there, looking at Draco in an oddly way.

Draco looked at her, surprised that she was still there and staring at him like he had something on his face, "What is it, Jane?" he wondered.

"Sir, no offense sir, but," Jane brushed her hair up as a sign of nervousness.  "Why are you calling me Jane?" She was busy looking at her shoes as she spoke.

"Isn't that your name? Did I get it wrong?" he worriedly asked. _How embarrassing if that's not her name. Oh god!_

"No sir. It was right, but you always call me Ms. Summers, if I'm not mistaken."

Draco smiled. "Is it wrong to call you Jane… Jane?" 

Jane blushed, "I'm sorry sir but I was just surprised, that's all. I'll leave you now, sir." She turned her back, lost at her thoughts for a moment.  She was almost at the door when Draco called for her.

"Erm, Jane? Do you know where I could go for a nice lunch? I'm thinking of going Thai today."

Jane looked at Draco and smiled, "Well, sir. _Penang_ is open already and I've been there a few times. Their King Pork Buff was marvelous and their spring rolls too. It's also a pleasant place to eat. People don't mind if you eat alone."

"Oh, I'm taking someone for lunch. Where is it?" Draco said in a flat tone.

Jane was shock to hear that Draco wasn't going alone for lunch but she didn't show this to her boss, "It's on the corner of M and nineteen, sir." _Who is Mr. Malfoy taking to lunch?_ She thought.

"Good, good," he said as he picked up the phone and dialed 411. He looked up at Jane and said, "Do you think I need reservations if I'm going to eat there at two o' clock?"

"No sir. By that time, every body has eaten lunch." She didn't make it in a sarcastic tone but it was ridiculous to have lunch at two.

"I thought so," he said as he gently placed the receiver back to where it was. "Thank you Jane that would be all."

"Oh sir, before I forget, he's a letter for you. It came this morning." She handled out the letter to Draco and left.

Draco opened the letter and it was from the Ministry of Magic in USA.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Welcome to __United States of America__._

_This letter is to inform you that, though you are a wizard currently living in a muggle world, any acts of magic are strictly forbidden. This has been an agreement between the Ministry of Magic and the President of __USA__. A pamphlet is enclosed for that matter._

_Your wand is safe in our hands and had put it in a safe place. Enclosed with this letter is a key to your safe box, where your wand is kept.  You can only use your wand when you leave the country.  Notify the ministry if you are going to acquire your wand so it would be noted._

_If you have any questions, please call us at (800) 430-1978._

_Sincerely,_

_Mackenzi__ Flat_

Secretary, Ministry of Magic 

Draco carefully folded the letter and put everything inside his briefcase. _As if I didn't know that. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please leave review!!! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

This is an Alternate Fiction of Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang. Post Hogwarts. R&R!!!  
CHAPTER: TWO  
"You're a lawyer?" Cho asked surprisingly.  
  
There were at iPenang/i and just had placed their orders. It was quiet and the place was very comfortable. The hard wood floor was in cherrywood, the ambience was smooth and expensive and the place was really, really clean. It wasn't a five-star restaurant he usually dined in but this was an exception. Draco loved the place the moment he stepped inside. The waiter brought their drinks, handing out tea for Cho and for Draco, of course, Cappuccino.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Cho said before Draco could reply.  
  
Draco laughed, "Why is it so bloody hard to believe that I'm a lawyer?"  
  
"Because you don't like one. You look like a bloody movie star or a model of some sort."  
  
Draco laughed a little louder. Of course, Cho would suspect that he was a movie star or a model, he was always well dressed. Gucci or Ferragammo shoes and Armani or Versace suits were his uniforms going to work. His ties were always Italian brand and hardly repeat it. He had never worn anything that was not expensive. Of course, he's a Malfoy after all.  
  
Draco brushed his one-length medium white-like blonde hair, clipped it on his ear and spoke, "So, tell me. What made you live here and what's your real job?" he eyed Cho with curiosity.  
  
"Well, I moved here in America because of my mother. She was terribly ill and no doctor in Europe could help her. We tried a lot of medication, muggles and wizards in fact, but still it wasn't enough. A doctor in London told us that he had found a chance for my mother to become better and that doctor resides in New York. So, that's why my dad decided to move here. She's okay now, actually, but they're living in New York. I moved here because of my studies. Every weekend, I take the train and visit them. So, erm, yeah," she smiled as she put the napkin on her lap.  
  
Draco eyed Cho in amazement. iAfter all these years, she still looks stunning, like she didn't age. She is so cute when she smiles./i He quickly brought his senses up and asked, "At least your mother is fine now. So, tell me. What's your real job?"  
  
"Er... do you really want to know? I'm kind of shy about it," Cho said as the squeezed some lemon into her tea.  
  
iPlease don't tell me you're a hooker./i "Really, I want to know. Since I know you despise lawyers, I'll try not to despise your profession," Draco smiled teasingly.  
  
Cho laughed, "I don't despise lawyers, Draco. I'm quite shock to hear that iyou're/i a lawyer. Anyway, I'm an artist." She quickly avoided his eyes and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Really," Draco eyebrow arched. "I must see your work, Cho. I am an art collector."  
  
"Well, I haven't done much yet since I just started painting. When I was in New York, I was a writer. I did write a novel, but it came to a point that I lost interest. Writer's block, some say. So, I didn't publish it. Didn't even finish it. Actually, I lost the plot somewhere in my head," both of them laughed and she continued, "then, my friend and I went to this art gallery in New York and I simply fell in love with it. He urged me to study Fine Arts. So, I looked at some colleges and universities and studied painting. I just graduated a couple of months ago."  
  
"Do you have an art gallery somewhere?" he asked as he put some brown sugar in his cappuccino.  
  
"Well, not yet, but I'm getting there. I'm still new at this and still learning about it. I decided to make my pad my temporary art gallery. Oh, I couldn't believe my first customer who bought my painting. He was wonderful and he said that my painting brought him hope. Oh, that was inspiring." She touched her chest and sighed a little.  
  
"Really? So," Draco cleared his throat, "When can I see your paintings? Now you got me interested," smiling sweetly at Cho.  
  
"Are you sure you want to see it?" Cho asked as she poured more tea. Not meeting his eyes for the second time.  
  
"Of course. Any plans tonight?" Draco asked as he took a sip of his Cappuccino.  
  
"No actually, but," Cho looked at him, "Draco?" she asked with sincerity.  
  
"Yes?" Draco looked at her. iThere's something with her voice. Something sweet. /iDraco blushed at that thought. iIs she also sensing it? The aura between us? Could it be.../i  
  
Cho smiled sweetly, "Honey, you have some foam on your nose."  
  
"Oh, where?" Startled, Draco immediately looked for a napkin, but the only napkin on the table was Cho's spare one. Draco's face looked pink as he spoke, "Could you please pass me a napkin? I don't have any here." He didn't want to wipe it off with his hands. That was not an appropriate action in front of a lady, and especially if that lady is Cho.  
  
"Here, I'll help you with it," Cho chuckled as she slowly stood up, took the napkin from her side and carefully wiped off the foam milk on Draco's nose.  
  
Draco's breathing was interrupted as he held his breath the moment Cho's face was fairly close to his. He stared at her, in awe. He noticed how flawless her skin looked, her brown eyes matched her medium-length hair and her lips were full and very, very red. iBloody hell, she's still stunningly beautiful and breath taking!/i  
  
"There. All gone now," Cho said as she sat back and carefully watched Draco's reaction. Draco was still looking at her and Cho felt uneasy. So, Cho smiled at him and continued to sip her tea. Her eyes shifted to the window and watched the people outside.  
  
Draco didn't have a chance to say ithank you/i as he was still traumatized by Cho's gentle performance. Again, no words came out from his mouth, just like the old times when Cho talked to him at Hogwarts. But in no time, the waiter came back with their food and Draco started to talk when the waiter left.  
  
center~~~~/center  
  
"Well, here we are! I hope it's clean for you, Draco. I don't get a lot of visitors in a weekday so I don't usually clean. There's a sofa over the corner and you can sit down there. You can put your coat on the coat rack. I'll just get some drinks in the kitchen. What do you want? Coffee, tea, wine?" Cho said as she closed the door and gestured Draco to sit on the deep green colored sofa.  
  
It was already eight in the evening. Cho met Draco at the Metro station and they went to her place. Draco removed his leather jacket and his coat and simply put them on the coat rack near the door. He walked slowly as he surveyed the flat. It was a studio type apartment. A huge studio apartment, to be precise. Hard wood floors, too bright lights, piles of paints on one corner with tons of newspaper on the floor, a green sofa, a black coffee table, a TV, a night lamp on her corner table near the sofa, a lot of blank frames as well as her paintings and a small dining table near the kitchen.  
  
Draco walked towards the sofa as he looked around. "Cho, your flat looks great. Don't even think it's not clean because if you go to my place, you might have a heart attack."  
  
Cho laughed, "Okay then. Any drinks? Food?"  
  
"I just ate a sandwich at work. I'm still full. I'll have wine, if you don't mind. My body needs a bloody break from caffeine."  
  
Cho laughed the second time, "Well, I hope you like white wine because that's the only kind of wine I drink," she said as she took her iPinot Gris/i white wine. It's one of her favorites. She grabbed a couple of wine glass and began to walk to where Draco was.  
  
While Cho was busy in the kitchen, Draco couldn't help himself to look at the picture near Cho's bedside table. It looked like someone he knew but couldn't quite tell. He slowly walked towards the bedside table; picked up the picture frame and the moment he saw the picture, his eyes widen in shock.  
  
It was Harry Potter, along with Cho and Severus Snape.  
  
iWhat's going on here?/i  
  
"Draco?" Cho said as she settled the wine and the glasses on the coffee table. She scanned her flat and saw Draco looking at the picture frame near her bed.  
  
Draco looked up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop around," he said as he gently placed the picture frame back to where it was.  
  
Cho smiled and walked over where Draco was. "That's okay. That was taken at my graduation," she looked at it and said, "Don't they look cute together?"  
  
Draco's eyed Cho in an odd way. "What do you mean ilook cute together/i? Do you mean that..."  
  
Cho laughed out loud and beckoned Draco to follow her. "Really, Draco," she said as she and Draco sat down at the sofa. "You didn't know about them?" She opened the wine and poured some in the wine glasses.  
  
Draco had heard rumors about Snape quitting Hogwarts when they were at their sixth year. But he didn't believe it. Snape was like an older brother to him, to think he was the only one who knows about his "dark" experience.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was Cho's boyfriend when they were at Hogwarts. Draco thought that they were married by now. It sickened him every time he thought about that. iBut what's going on here? Harry and Snape despised each other and... what does she mean look cute together? No. It's not... Eww.../i  
  
"Oh, my!" Cho exclaimed. Draco looked at her, surprised. He was so into his thoughts and forgotten where he was. "This might be a shock to you then, Draco. Do you want to know about them?" Cho said as she stopped laughing and had a little seriousness written on her face.  
  
Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to know about Potter and Snape's relationship but he wanted to know why Cho wasn't with Harry anymore. So he nodded. Too stunned to speak as the rumors slowly crawled back into his mind.  
  
Seeing the stunned expression of Draco's face, Cho slowly touched Draco's hand, which was sitting on his thigh and began to speak. "Well, did you know that Harry and I dated?"  
  
"Yeah," he said dryly, trying to control his enthusiasm. Cho's hand is so warm and soft. i Should I touch it?/i He didn't. His feelings of jealousy and hatred he had for Harry, when they were at Hogwarts, suddenly came back to his mind. He remembered that he almost ordered Crabbe and Goyle to beat the living shins out of Harry.  
  
"I think we dated for a year but people didn't know that we'd broken up. There were times I couldn't tell what's wrong with him. So, I got the courage to ask him what was bugging him. When he told me what it was, that's when I found out about him being gay." Cho removed her hands and took her sip of her wine.  
  
"Harry Potter is gay?!" Draco shouted. Cho almost choked her wine because Draco's booming voice startled her. He was quite shocked with his outburst. He looked at Cho and saw her surprised face. He slowly lowered his gaze, and spoke in a whisper, "When? How... how did... this happen? But you were... I mean... I didn't... doesn't make sense..." as he babbled.  
  
Cho chuckled as she gave a glass of wine to Draco. "Its fine, Draco. Anyway, I asked Harry what was wrong with him since he was so distant to me for a couple of weeks before we broke up. We were at Hogsmead that time and buying something for Ron and Hermione's monthly anniversary gift. He told me that he needed to talk to me so we went to Three Broomsticks and he poured his heart out. I mean, he came out of the closet was more like it."  
  
"What was your reaction? When was this?" Draco interrupted her.  
  
"I believe it was near the end of the school year. Yes, it was May that time and we were studying for our bloody N.E.W.T.S., so, yes, it was around that time."  
  
"What did you do? I mean, everybody thought that you and Potter were still going out when you left."  
  
"Oh, Harry asked me not to tell anyone about it. So, we pretended that we were still going out. Now, we're good friends. Best of, actually. I accepted his flaw and I was quite relieved about it. I mean, at least he didn't say that he was in love with another girl, right?" Cho smiled, "We promised to each other that we will be best friends until the end and that's precisely what we're doing. We keep in touch from time to time. He moved to New York because he said he couldn't bear to miss me. Well, that's what he said. He comes here once in a while because of his business trip and I usually see him when I'm at New York. But now, he's at Spain for business reasons."  
  
"But why is Snape with you two? I mean, from what I heard, the reason why he left Hogwarts is because he was accused of something... er, bad. Of course, I defended him since he treated me like his younger brother but... it really doesn't make any sense?"  
  
"What does? Sev being with Harry?" Cho chuckled and patted Draco's shoulder, "I'm sorry to break it to you but ever since Harry graduated Hogwarts, he's been living with Sev. They're married, you know?"  
  
Draco was in pure ecstasy the moment Cho touched his shoulder but his mind was scandalized as he heard the word i'married'/i. "What?" raising his voice again and eyes wide opened, "When? How? Why? Isn't that illegal?" Draco couldn't imagine that Snape was living with Harry for almost a decade now. iHarry Potter and Severus Snape? What the bloody hell is going on around here?!/i  
  
"Calm down, Draco." Cho wondered if Draco opposed homosexuals. "I mean that's the reason why they moved to New York. It's legal there for same sex marriage.[/color]b*/b[color:"D87093"] I was the Maid of Honor, by the way." Cho poured some wine for her and Draco's. iThis is going to be a long day!/i She thought.  
  
"Bugger! I missed my friend's wedding. Why didn't they invite me? When did this happen?"  
  
iOh, that's why he's upset./i Cho smiled at Draco and spoke, "I don't know. Maybe you were still in London that time. They married two years ago. Only a few people came since it was er," Cho smiled, "well, you know -unusual- though Mione and Ron were present. Of course, they can't miss their best friend's wedding. Did you know that Ron and Hermione are having their third baby? I think Ron wants a large family."  
  
"How was the wedding? Was it nice? Who were there?" Draco asked.  
  
"Er, not much people that you know. Most of the guests were friends of theirs after Hogwarts. The only people that you know who were there were Ron's family, Hermione and most of his Gryffindor friends. Some of Sev's friends from his former work were there too." Draco looked at Cho in bewilderment. "Oh no, not Hogwarts," Cho said as she waved her hand, "he worked before as a bartender in a London muggle pub."  
  
"How are the weasel, er, I mean, Weasley and Granger?" Draco said as he meant it. "Do you still talk to them? What about your Hogwarts friends? Still keep in touch?"  
  
"I still talk to them from time to time but I'm much attached to Harry than the others. Since Harry's here and all, you know. And Harry knows how to use muggle devices and my other friends don't even know what a bloody telephone is. Harry and I really can relate to each other," Cho laughed.  
  
Draco looked at Cho and gently took a sip of his wine. He couldn't help to be jealous of Cho's after life at Hogwarts. All he had, as a friend from his former school, was Goyle.  
  
"So, erm, what about you? What was your life after Hogwarts? Do you still hang around with those two burly men? Er, I forgot their names," her eyebrows met as she was pondering what were the names of Draco's friends.  
  
"Don't overuse yourself," Draco nudged Cho gently, "I don't even think you know their names," Draco smiled. "It's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Well, Vince is living in France. That old bugger's married to a veela. Well, half veela, I think. Though he couldn't comprehend anything French," Draco laughed and Cho did the same. "Greg's a wrestler now and he's seeing Millicent Bullstrode. I don't know if you know her.  
  
Cho shook his head, "No. I'm afraid not. There are only a few people I know on your year. Do you mind if I say something?" Cho looked at him, feeling a bit abashed.  
  
"Nope. What is it?" Draco said with care. But tension were rising from his body. He was caught off guard... again. He wondered what Cho would say.  
  
"You don't sound like the old Draco Malfoy I knew from Hogwarts. In fact, you became a better person," Cho's face reddened. "I think that's good, isn't it?"  
  
Draco smiled. "It is good," he cleared his throat.  
  
"How are your parents? I'm pretty sure they're proud of you and all. I mean, as you said earlier, you're the youngest partner in your firm," Cho said with a smile.  
  
"Uhm, they're okay, I guess. Haven't talked to them in a while," he cleared his throat, but not rudely. Draco was debating if he should tell her what happened to his family life, but he didn't want to talk about it so he decided not to mention it. Hopefully changing the topic, he said, "Where can I see your work?"  
  
Cho took a sip of her wine, disturbed by the sudden switch of the topic. iMaybe something's wrong and he's not ready yet to talk about that. Well, we all know what kind of a father Lucius is./i "Oh that's right," she exclaimed. "I'm sorry if I held you for an hour there. It's just been so long since we've seen each other. I couldn't even believe that I'm talking to you, in a decent conversation," she gently placed her glass on the table. "Hold on, I'll clear up the place," Cho stood up and walked towards where the blank frames were. Draco took a sip of his wine, as he gazed upon Cho.  
  
Draco couldn't help but to stare at Cho intently as she gathered some of her artwork. He couldn't believe that his feelings for her were still in him. Cho's presence gave him a new meaning of life and hope. And the way she talked to him, he never felt at ease with someone you barely know, or at least with anyone.  
  
"Well," Cho grunted as she carefully pulled out one of her work. "This was done two days ago. I was so mad at this certain lady at the Metro. So, that's why it's dark and full of passion, if that makes sense to you."  
  
Draco chuckled as he put his glass beside Cho's glass and walked to look at her painting.  
  
A/N: b*/b - Let's just say it's legal there. I don't know if it's true or not but I saw an episode at iFriends/i where Carol (Ross's ex-wife) wed Susan, so, I'm just assuming it's legal there, mmkay?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

centerCHAPTER: THREE/center  
  
Every one of Cho's artwork was good from Draco's taste and wanted to buy them all. Cho laughed and told him that he's just being nice.  
  
"No really," Draco said softly. "I am pleased with your work. You and I have the same taste in painting. Though I'm a very bad at painting."  
  
"Well, my secret of my work is that it must come from the heart. Also, I did some sketches. I'm thinking of doing both, actually," she smiled at him. "Do you want to see it as well?"  
  
"Why not. Show it to me. I'm really impressed with your work, Cho. You must sell everything to me and I am not kidding you," Draco smiled.  
  
Cho laughed, "Just choose at least two. I'm sorry Draco but I bloody suck when it comes to accepting compliments. I'm not used to it."  
  
"You're kidding!" Draco protested. "A pretty girl like you who's nice and very pleasant doesn't get a lot of compliments?" Draco smiled at her and hoping he wouldn't be obvious that he just told her she's pretty.  
  
Cho's face reddened and smiled at him. There was bafflement on her face. She quickly shrugged her mind. "Er, I'll get the sketchbook." She consciously stood up and went to get her sketchbook, not meeting Draco's curious expression.  
  
iWas there something I've said? Why is she being awkward about my honesty? Am I rushing things?/i  
  
Cho came back and she was holding a notebook, quite larger than the normal ones. "Well, these are just random images. I usually go to the Mall when I want to sketch."  
  
"Mall? Like in shopping mall? What do you sketch there?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
Cho laughed and shook her head, "No. Not that kind of imall/i, Draco. The Mall that I'm talking about is the open field between the Capitol and the Pencil."  
  
"Pencil?" Draco felt so stupid as he asked. He didn't bother to look at the scenery or the monuments Washington, D.C. have. He was too caught up with work. And he didn't have any interest with them  
  
"It's the Washington Monument. We call it the Pencil since it kind of reminds you of a pencil when you look at it," Cho chuckled. "Americans had influenced me a lot."  
  
"Are you planning to go back to London?" He was curious about it and he needed to ask.  
  
"I don't think so. I love it here in DC, and besides, my family and friends are here in US. Probably for a vacation though. But to stay there," Cho shook her head, "nope. As I have said, I love it here."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"What??" Cho almost choked the wine that she just drank. iDid he say he loves me too?/i  
  
"Huh?" Draco felt his face reddened. iWhat was I thinking? How could I blurt it out! Damn brain!/i "Oh, I said, I love it here too," not meeting Cho's slightly pink face.  
  
Cho looked at him for a moment. She was carefully studying Draco's face features. She didn't want any awkwardness between them so she decided to show her sketches.  
  
Draco thankfully approved Cho's actions as he looked at the sketches. He couldn't concentrate on her work. He was still busily pounding his brains why he said that.  
  
"Cho?" still looking at the sketchbook as he sat down on the sofa, "your work is truly remarkable. You made Potter look good here."  
  
Cho waved her hand, "Draco, are you still mad at Harry after all these years? And I thought you had grown up," she teased.  
  
"Well, he does look good here. I mean the way you did his hair, the jaw line and the use of charcoal, right?" He looked up and Cho nodded. "Even though I hate Potter, I can't say that he doesn't look good here."  
  
Cho laughed and sat beside Draco, "Well, I'll let Harry know that," She took a quick sip of her wine. "So, what do you think, Mr. Malfoy? Should I stick my nose in painting or get a kick of sketching too?" she smiled at him.  
  
Draco couldn't help his heart to melt every time he saw her smile. "Yes. Do both. Though I prefer your paintings. Oh well, I have a soft spot on paintings. I remembered the first painting that I bought. I got it at Italy and..." Draco didn't finish talking as he stood up, settling the sketchbook on the sofa and walked where the dining table was.  
  
Cho looked at him oddly and she noticed that he was looking at her the painting near the dining table.  
  
It was a scenery. A couple on a wide beautiful field, sitting on a picnic blanket and watching the sun to set. He looked closely at the couple and he noticed that they were kissing. Their faces were blurry. He also noticed the trees that surrounded the couple. It was very relaxed field. Draco could tell that this painting was about passion and romance because he felt it. He felt the love between the couple and the sweetness in the air around them. He felt that as if the picture was alive and was real.  
  
"Do you like it? I'm sorry to say but it's not for sale. It's my first painting."  
  
Draco startled by the voice of Cho, who was still sitting at the sofa, and all of a sudden, he forgotten where he was.  
  
"Did you make this? Erm, h - how did you make... I mean, h - how... It looks so familiar...so... real..." Draco was lost for words as the beauty of the painting was drawn to him the second time.  
  
Cho stood up and walked over Draco's side, who was still gawking at the painting. "I don't know how to say this but ever since I was a child, I always have this dream. This picture," she pointed at the painting. "It's always in my mind. It's like a photographic memory and the weird this about it, I'm still dreaming of it."  
  
"What do you mean? Like it haunts you every night? Do you know who these people are?"  
  
"Well, not really. I don't dream of it every night and it's not haunting me. It's like when I dream of it, I feel like it's really happening. Like I can taste the sweetness of the wind, the warmness of the person holding me, feel the ambiance around me, feel the energy of love," Cho shook her head. "Of course, I did search for that certain field and never found it. Maybe that happened to my past life or something," she laughed.  
  
Draco looked at her and looked again at the painting. He had a lot of questions in his mind but he figured that it wasn't the right time to ask anything yet. "Well, when you decide to sell this painting, at any cost, let me know. I have never seen such a beautiful piece of art. To think I have seen a lot of paintings but this one," he looked at Cho and placed his palm on his chest, "it touched my heart."  
  
Cho's cheeks turned lightly pink, "Aw, thanks Draco. Hey, I'm not trying to do anything here but we have to work tomorrow, you know. And it's getting pretty late."  
  
Draco checked his watch and it said eleven. "Wow, it is late. Okay, how much are those paintings?" He quickly grabbed his wallet and looked at Cho.  
  
Cho smiled, "How many are you getting? I was wondering if you can drop by on a weekend so you won't have a hard time carrying them tonight."  
  
"Sounds great but I want to pay it now. I'm taking all of them."  
  
"All of them?" Cho's eyes widen in shock.  
  
Draco looked up and saw Cho's surprised look. iIs it okay if I give you a goodnight kiss?/i He smiled on that thought and said, "Yes, all of them. I really like your work and when you become a famous artist, I will sell your painting triple the amount that I'd paid."  
  
Cho laughed. She told the price and Draco paid them. They set up to meet this coming Saturday so he can get the paintings.  
  
center~~~~/center  
  
Draco and Cho had been meeting up almost every day for four months now. Draco met Cho's friends and vice versa. Their friends had been teasing them but they told them that they're good friends. Draco was enjoying living in Washington, D.C., even though he had a lot of litigation cases going on.  
  
Most of the time, Draco comes to Cho's place after work and Cho would cook dinner for them. Talked about what happened earlier that day and said their goodbyes by midnight. When it was Draco's turn to treat Cho for dinner, he took her at the finest restaurant in DC. He doesn't know how to cook and if he did, it doesn't taste food at all.  
  
Draco was at Cho's place on a sunny Saturday and Cho was sketching Draco. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Don't move. I'll be right back," she smiled at him and went to open the door.  
  
When Cho opened the door, she screamed as if she was going to be raped. Draco rushed quickly to Cho's side but he stopped abruptly when he saw who was on the other side.  
  
It was Harry Potter, along with his husband or wife or partner, Severus Snape.  
  
"Cho darling, how great to see you!" Harry's voice sounded sweet and not like Harry Potter he used to know at Hogwarts. Harry embraced Cho and kissed her on the lips. Draco's blood boiled with jealousy but it was quickly reduced when Harry saw him.  
  
"Oh my Cho, what a great body you have there! And blonde too! Boyfriend? I hope we're not interrupting," Harry whispered to Cho but still, Draco heard it. Draco's face turned pink.  
  
Severus kissed Cho on the lips too and they hugged each other. Cho looked at Draco, giggled and shook her head. "It's fine. Oh Harry, Sev, it's great to see you guys. Come in. Come in. How was Spain? I loved the postcard you guys sent." Harry and Severus stepped inside Cho's pad. Both of them were looking at Draco and Draco felt awkward.  
  
"It was beautiful in Spain and I recommend you should go there," Severus said. He turned his gaze at Draco, "You look so familiar but yet, I can not tell." He surveyed Draco from head to toe then he rested his eyes on his.  
  
"He does look familiar, babe. It's on the tip of my tongue," Harry said sweetly.  
  
"Do you want me to look at your tongue?" Severus teased.  
  
Harry smiled. As they were about to explore each other's tongue, both of them jumped and turned their attention to Cho as she cleared her throat a little louder. She walked closer to Draco, grabbed his arm and said, "Harry, Sev, don't you guys remember him at all?" The couple shook their heads like they have no idea who's the gorgeous angel. "This is Draco. Draco Malfoy. Remember? From Hogwarts?"  
  
Both eyes and mouth of Harry and Severus were wide like a galleon coin. As if they saw something scary. They looked at each other, and then looked again at Draco.  
  
Draco extended his hands to Harry, "Nice to see you again, Pot- er, Harry."  
  
Harry softened his face and shook his hands, "Malfoy, er, I mean, Draco. Boy, you've change a lot! Haven't seen you in ages but you look great!" Smiling, he was not letting go of Draco's hands.  
  
Severus cleared his throat and Harry quickly removed his hands from Draco. Draco looked at Severus. "Professor..." but Severus interrupted him.  
  
"Draco, its just plain Severus now. I don't teach anymore, remember?"  
  
Slightly abashed, Draco smiled. He extended his hand but Severus knocked it away as he hugged him.  
  
After a few seconds, it was Harry's turn to clear his throat. Severus slowly detached himself and put his arms around Harry. "It's good to see you, Draco. And from the looks of you, you are doing well."  
  
Draco smiled at him and looked at Cho. Cho was smiling at him too. Not removing his eyes from Cho, he said, "I am, actually. Thanks to Cho."  
  
Harry and Severus looked at Cho and Cho's face turned slightly pink. When Cho looked at the couple, both faces were plastered with a devious grin.  
  
"Well," snapping at the couple, "are we going to stand up here all night or can we at least sit down on the floor?"  
  
The three men laughed as they made their way to the sofa and talked about the old times.  
  
center~~~~/center  
  
Harry and Severus bid their goodbyes, as they had to catch up an early train the next day to go home.  
  
"Wow," Draco said as he helped Cho cleaned the dining table. "Those two are really in love with one another. I wish them more happiness."  
  
"That's so nice of you, Draco. You really proved yourself that you're matured and erased any hatred you had over Harry. I'm quite impressed."  
  
"Quite?" Draco teased as he slipped the plates in the dishwasher. Cho closed the dishwasher and started it up. They walked to the sofa and sat down.  
  
"Well," Cho said, "maybe more than that," she smiled at him.  
  
Draco looked at Cho's eyes intently. He'd been meaning to tell Cho that he wanted to be with her. But he's just too chicken to pour his feelings. He doesn't want to rush things but he also felt like he was running out of time. iIt's now or never, Draco. Just go for it!/i  
  
With determination set on his heart, Draco slowly touched Cho's chin. Cho didn't back away but she looked puzzled. "What do you want me to do to make you say that you're fully impressed?" Draco spoke softly.  
  
Draco stared at Cho's brown eyes and carefully touched her cheek. Cho gently closed her eyes from the warmth that she was getting from Draco's fingers. She slightly tilted her head as Draco stroked her face. Draco was looking at Cho's face, mesmerized by her beauty. He was looking intently to her long curled-up lashes, her perfect shaped eyebrows, her small kissable red lips and her small pointed nose. Cho slightly straightened up and looked at Draco. She batted her eyes a little and gave him a heart- melting smile.  
  
"Are you saying that you want me to be impressed with you?"  
  
"Yes. I'll do anything, Cho. Anything for you," Draco was moving closer, his hand was still stroking Cho's cheek.  
  
"Uhmmm..." Cho was lost for words as she noticed that Draco was going to kiss her. She held her breath and closed her eyes. They were inches apart. Draco moved slower and slower until Cho can feel the warmth of Draco's face nearing hers. In a second, Draco would taste Cho's lips. He slowly moved his hand to cupped Cho's face, as he was about to kiss her. Cho slightly opened her eyes and tilted her head once more, getting ready to kiss him. He felt Cho's eyes on him as he looked at her. Noses now were barely touching. They were close. Close to seal the deal between them. Their lips almost brushed as they heard someone's voice.  
  
"I'm telling you babe, you left it at the table. You'd..." Harry stopped talking the moment he saw Cho and Draco. Harry was still holding the keys, as Cho gave him a spare a while ago. Draco's hands were still cupping Cho's face. Severus followed Harry and looked at Cho and Draco. Harry and Severus's faces went pale as they stumbled on an awkward situation. Draco slowly removed his hands and stood up. He looked at Cho and bent slightly; he touched Cho's cheek once more.  
  
"I'd better be going, Cho. Er, it's getting late. Call you tomorrow?" Cho nodded, eyes were still connected to Draco's. Draco didn't know what to do next. He felt like he was stunned by a spell. He was so embarrassed that Harry and Severus saw them, yet, he wanted to finish what he started. Before Harry and Severus had a chance to say something, he quickly excused himself, took his leather jacket and left.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave reviews, mmkay? 


	4. Chapter 4

centerCHAPTER: FOUR/center  
  
Draco was in a conference meeting when his cellular phone rang, two months after he had almost kissed Cho. He excused himself to his colleagues and went outside the conference room. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hey Draco! It's Cho. I hope I'm not interrupting or anything."  
  
Smiling, he spoke, "Hey Cho. No, that's fine. What's up?" He looked at his colleagues from outside. All of them were in a bad mood. They were discussing a very critical litigation case. They couldn't go on with the case because Draco was their boss. It was already six in the evening.  
  
"I have some good news. You will never guess what happened." By the sound of her voice, Draco noted that this news must have a celebration.  
  
"I give up. All my brain can tell me is about this case my colleagues are discussing about."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But if it makes you feel better," she paused, "I have my own gallery!" she almost shrieked at him. Draco felt a little tingling inside his ear when she spoke.  
  
"Great news that is, Cho. Where is it?" Bob, one of Draco's colleagues tapped on the glass wall then tapped at his watch. Draco nodded and showed him his palm to tell him to hold on.  
  
"It's at Connecticut and M Street. Just off the corner of Conn. Oh my god, Draco. I'm so happy." She was almost shouting again.  
  
"I'm sure you are," Draco chuckled. "Can we celebrate? I'm almost done here."  
  
"Sure, why not. I'm just two blocks away from your office. I'm still here at the gallery. Just call me when you're done. I still have to speak with the contractor."  
  
"Sure thing, Cho. All right, see you later."  
  
"Mmkay, god I still can't believe it. Oh well, all right, I'm stopping. Bye." Then she hung up.  
  
Draco went back inside the conference room. All of his colleagues straightened up as he sat down.  
  
"Okay, let's drop this tonight and discuss it further on Monday at eight in the morning. We still have a month to deal with this and we are almost done." He looked at his colleagues and all of them nodded in glee. "All right then, meeting adjourned." They slowly stood up, not touching the scattered papers on the table. Joan, another lawyer who worked with Draco in this case, left a post-it with a message to the cleaners; saying not to touch anything inside the conference room on the glass door.  
  
center~~~~/center  
  
"Wow, Cho. This is a huge gallery!" Draco exclaimed as he stepped inside of Cho's new art gallery. They just had dinner and Draco insisted to check the gallery out.  
  
"I know. I still can't believe I have one." She was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, you do deserve to be known, Cho. I mean, your art are really priceless. Sometimes I wonder what took you so long to paint," Draco looked at her with a teasing smile.  
  
"Oh, stop it. Don't ruin my night, Draco. Come here, I want to show you something. I already put some paintings and I'm thinking if that painting should be placed at the entrance." She gestured him to follow her and brought him to a secluded area of the gallery.  
  
What Draco saw was not expected. It was a painting of Cho and Harry when they were in Hogwarts. Draco felt the burn of jealousy on his chest and couldn't speak for a moment.  
  
"I did this when Harry and Severus were here last weekend. You were at Detroit that time remember? Anyway, Harry saw a picture of ours when we dated back then and told me to paint it. They were both impressed."  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He only nodded. Not even meeting Cho's eyes, even though he knew she was looking at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Draco?" Cho moved a little closer and looked at him.  
  
Draco's face felt hot. He knew it was absurd to be jealous but he couldn't help himself. iMaybe I was expecting something that deals with our relationship./i  
  
"Draco?" Cho touched Draco's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." He quickly turned around and past Cho. "That painting would be an appropriate painting for the entrance." His back was turned against Cho as he spoke. He heard footsteps. Cho was moving closer to him. He couldn't stand it. He wanted some air. He couldn't breathe. Jealousy was suffocating him.  
  
"Draco, it's..."  
  
"No really," he faced Cho, not showing how jealous he was. Her face was in confusion. She was searching into Draco's eyes what was wrong. "You and Harry really look good on that painting, as I have said, you have the talent for it. That would be a good painting for the entrance," he said dryly.  
  
She moved closer, "But it's..."  
  
Finally, he couldn't breathe. He needed to leave. "I have to go." He turned his back against Cho once more and slowly walked away.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" She slightly raised his voice. She was getting irritated with Draco's actions. iOne minute, you were fine. And now, you're not. What the heck is wrong with you?/i  
  
"I don't know Cho," he said, still not facing Cho. "I just.... I can't explain it. It might be too soon or too late. I just... I need some air. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, he left the gallery.  
  
Cho couldn't move. She was too stunned with Draco's statement. "What was he talking about?"  
  
center~~~~/center  
  
Draco went back to his office. He felt his face was hot. He was angry with himself for being rude to Cho and stopping her for speaking. But he couldn't help to be jealous. He was deep in his thoughts as he saw an owl sitting on top of his computer. Draco was shocked when he saw it. He looked around and noticed that his window on the far most corner of the room was slightly opened. When he came close to the owl, he immediately detected who owned it. It was the Malfoy's eagle owl and there, lying on top of his keyboard, was a letter with his name on it.  
  
He saw his name written on the envelope in black ink. He looked at the back and saw the Malfoy's crest. He opened the letter and began to read it.  
  
centeriDraco,  
  
I know that you are still angry with me but please, read my plea before you tear this letter.  
  
I'm sorry for not giving you the perfect family. If I only knew what kind of a man I married, I would definitely change my mind about it. But Draco, I tried to get in touch with you but it seems you already put distance between us and that distance is aching inside my heart. I love you, my son. Don't ever think that I don't.  
  
I want to get to the point, Draco. I am terribly ill. I won't live long enough. The doctor told me that my time has come and that won't be long. I have leukemia and no doctor in the world can help me.  
  
I beg you, my son, to visit me here at the Manor. I long for your warm embrace and the gentle kiss you always give me on my cheek. At least, if I die, I would be happy. This is my final request to you, my son. Please come and visit me.  
  
I love you my son, Mother/center/i  
  
Draco slowly folded the letter. He couldn't control his emotions and began to cry.  
  
center~~~~/center  
  
Cho just got home. She immediately checked her answering machine if she got any messages. None. There was no message in her answering machine. She checked her cell phone's voicemail but still, no message. She checked the time. It was already twelve midnight.  
  
iWhat's wrong with you, Draco?/i She wondered.  
  
center~~~~/center  
  
Cho woke up with a headache. She walked slowly to the bathroom and took one headache relief tablet from her medicine cabinet. While she was washing her face, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"In a minute," she wondered who would be up at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. She gently dried her face and went to the front door. She opened the door.  
  
"Cho Chang?" an old man, maybe in his late forties, asked Cho. He was a courier for UPS.  
  
"Yes, that's me. May I help you?" Cho said as she adjusted the tightness of her robes.  
  
"You have a package," he gave Cho a large envelope. "And I need you to sign here," he pointed at the sheet where random names and signatures were usually signed.  
  
Cho clipped the envelope under her arms as she signed her name. She said thanks to the courier and wished him a pleasant weekend.  
  
Cho closed the door and looked curiously at the package. There was no return address. She sat on the sofa and immediately opened the package. What she saw inside was a plane ticket and a small note that read:  
  
centeriCho,  
  
By the time you are reading this, I'm on the plane to see my mother. I have enclosed a plane ticket for you, if you wish to follow. I could not wait for you and I left after three hours we parted. I need to see my mother immediately.  
  
Mother wrote to me and asked to see me. She needs me since she's close to dying. I need to end my matters with my mother. I will tell you everything about it when I see you.  
  
I don't have any explanations for my actions last night, but Cho I need you. You are the only one who understands me. If you wish to stay there, I understand. I'm sorry Cho for what I did. I know I was acting a like a jerk last night but I couldn't explain it to you thru this letter.  
  
Please forgive me, Draco/center /i  
  
Cho carefully folded the letter; her eyes wandered thru the window and began to think.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Please leave review!!! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

[color:"D87093"]centerCHAPTER: FIVE/center  
  
Cho placed a gentle knock on the door. She waited patiently to open. Once open, she was greeted by a house-elf.  
  
"Yes?" the house-elf said. She was wearing a white apron like most maids wear.  
  
"Uhm, I'm looking for Draco. Is he around?" she asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh!" the house-elf exclaimed. "Are you Miss Cho Chang?"  
  
"Yes, that's me," she smiled.  
  
"Master Draco tells I that Master Draco is waiting for a Cho Chang. But Master Draco is at the countryside. Come in, come in!" the house-elf exclaimed. She took Cho's luggage and both of them went inside.  
  
Cho's jaw dropped as she stepped inside the Malfoy Manor. It was exquisite. The paintings were better than hers. The floor was in pale-white marble and the fixtures were expensive-looking. She couldn't help herself to turn her head in different direction as she was amazed by how gorgeous Draco's house was.  
  
While she was staring at the painting of the Malfoys, the house-elf spoke. "Miss Cho Chang?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"I is to put your bags into yours room. Master Draco is at the courtyard. If Miss Cho Chang wishes to see Master Draco, I is to lead her there."  
  
"Sure, er, what's your name?" Cho removed her sight from the painting and looked at the smiling house-elf.  
  
"I is Mika. I is one of the house-elves here."  
  
"Nice meeting you, Mika," Cho smiled at her. "If you don't mind, I want to talk to Draco."  
  
"Stay put, Miss Cho Chang. I is to put your bags into yours room and right back I will." With that, the house-elf dissapparated and Cho went back looking at the Malfoy's painting.  
  
In no minute, Mika apparated. "Follow me, Miss Cho Chang. I is to lead you to Master Draco. I is thinking he is sad."  
  
"Sad? Why is he sad, Mika?" Cho asked sincerely.  
  
"You will know, Miss Cho Chang. I can not tell you the business of Master Draco. I is to keep secrets. You are not a Malfoy and therefore, I is not telling you." She handed out her hand and spoke, "I is to bring you to Master Draco. I is to need you to hold my hand. I is to get you to Master Draco."  
  
Cho nodded and gently placed her hand on Mika's palm. Cho looked at Mika as she closed her eyes. In one second, they dissapparated.  
  
When they apparated, there were in the courtyard. Mika gently released her hands and smiled at Cho. "Master Draco is over there, Miss Cho Chang," She pointed to her left, to a wide meadow. "Master Draco is waiting for you there, Miss Cho Chang."  
  
Cho looked at where she was pointing and she noticed that it was getting late. The sun was almost setting to rest for the day. Cho said thanks to Mika before she dissapparate. She walked towards where Mika was pointing.  
  
In a minute's past, Cho saw Draco. He was sitting on a quilt that was laid on the grass. He was watching the sun to set.  
  
Cho's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what to say. But she wanted to know what's wrong with Draco. She quickened her steps and she was almost near Draco when he spoke.  
  
"I was too late, wasn't I?" Cho barely heard him. She slowly sat down beside him.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco looked at her. Tears were flowing on his pale cheek. "I was too late, Cho. Mother died while I was hugging her. I told her to stop crying and that I love her," he lowered his gaze and looked at his hands. "She couldn't stop crying. She said she was so happy to see me. I'm thinking I might have killed her."  
  
"Of course not, Draco. It wasn't your fault. At least you've told her how you felt about her." Cho didn't know what was going on. But she didn't demand an explanation as she saw Draco in a complete mess.  
  
"I didn't tell you what happened to my family," he looked at her. There was sadness in his eyes. "I didn't tell you because I was too ashamed to tell you, that you might judge me from it. But now, I'm ready to tell you Cho."  
  
Cho nodded and Draco began to tell her everything that happened before he came to USA. After that, both of them were crying.  
  
Cho hugged Draco, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Draco. I'm also sorry to hear about your mother," she said as she gently stroked Draco's back.  
  
Draco pulled away gently, "I also need to tell you something Cho. The reason why I was being a jerk last night."  
  
"You don't have to, Draco. It's not important."  
  
"It is to me. I really need to tell you Cho." Draco was looking at Cho.  
  
"What," wiping Draco's tears, "that you were jealous?"  
  
"Yes. Oh no, I wasn't. I... was.. uhm..." but Draco couldn't deny it anymore. He lowered his gaze and said, "I'm sorry Cho. I just... I wasn't thinking clearly that day and I was..." he let out a deep sigh, "all right then. I was jealous."  
  
Cho smiled, "Why were you jealous Draco? Wait, you thought that that was the painting I was going to put on the entrance?  
  
"Yes. You told me to follow you and... why are you laughing?" Draco said in annoyance. Cho laughed even louder.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco but that wasn't it. That wasn't the painting I was talking about."  
  
"Huh? But..."  
  
"You stopped when you saw the painting, remember? I had already put some of my paintings while you were at work."  
  
"Oh," his face reddened, "I'm sorry to jump into conclusions then."  
  
"What conclusions?"  
  
Draco couldn't look at Cho when he spoke, "That you still have feelings for Harry."  
  
Cho laughed a little louder. "Oh, Draco. I don't have feelings for Harry. He's already taken and we both want the same, er, gender so I'm pretty sure he won't like me like that. Although, I have some feelings for a certain person but I don't know if he reciprocates it." Cho looked at the sunset, slightly embarrassed for what she just said. She knew it wasn't the perfect timing but she couldn't help to be romantic. With the sunset and lovely flowers' help, she got carried away.  
  
"Who is this certain person?" Draco asked. He was looking at Cho and yearning for her touch.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm not sure if he wants me. I felt it before but he quickly dismissed it."  
  
Draco touched Cho's chin and Cho looked at him. "Maybe he wants you but he's afraid."  
  
Cho gently fixed Draco's hair that was on his face and placed it behind his ear. "Afraid of what?" she said softly.  
  
"Cho, I've been in love with you ever since we were in Hogwarts." His hands went to Cho's cheek and spoke, "I have never lost my love for you. God Cho, I love you so much."  
  
Draco gently kissed Cho on the lips. Draco's warm lips captivated Cho as she closed her eyes. The sweet kiss that Draco planted on Cho was the first kiss Draco felt alive. His whole body burned with passion and he couldn't control it. He felt Cho wrapped her arms around his neck as she reciprocated the kiss. Both of them were lost in the pool of ardor and love. Both of them were smiling while they kissed and there were tears on their eyes.  
  
They slowly parted, as they had to catch their breaths. Both opened their eyes and looked at each other.  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"I love you more," he smiled back, caressing her face.  
  
Cho kissed him, this time, but she suddenly pulled back. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.  
  
Puzzled, Draco asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you remember my first painting?"  
  
"Yes, of course. It's my favorite." Draco said he caressed Cho's hair.  
  
"It's... it's this!" Cho was looking around them. "This is the painting."  
  
Draco whirled his head around and it hit him. The sun setting, the couple on the blanket, the couple kissing, the scenery of the courtyard, it was, indeed, the painting.  
  
-END- 


End file.
